


Lies my husband told me

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve Rogers-Stark is reverted back to his pre-serum body he lies to his husband that he’s seeing someone else. Soon Tony moves on with fellow genius Harry Osborne. But when Harry learns the truth about Steve will he tell Tony the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

 

“What do you mean you want space? Steve none of this is making sense to me.” Tony said. He was preparing for Steve’s return from Madrid on a top secret mission for SHIELD. He had been gone for nearly a week and Tony missed his husband so much. But instead of seeing his husband on the other side of the door there was a video call waiting for him on Jarvis.

“I feel as though you’re smothering me. I just time apart from you.”

Tony knew that this would happen. His father had always told him that he could never sustain a relationship with anyone and marriage wasn’t going to last either. The moment that he had announced his marriage to Steve, Howard told him that it wouldn’t last. That Steve didn’t love him. And yeah, maybe it was true. Tony found the photos, the letters that Steve and his father exchanged before Steve was frozen in the ice. Steve was once in love with Howard and though Steve said that it was in the past. His love for Howard had changed and Tony was the only one for him.

“It’s my father isn’t it? You still want him don’t you? Despite his age. You still love him.” Tony wouldn’t let Steve see him cry. He held back the tears that was building.

“Tony. It’s not…It’s not Howard. It’s someone else. I realized that you and I aren’t that compatible and well, since they unfroze Bucky. “

That was all that Tony needed to hear. Bucky Barnes.

“Okay. Okay. If that’s how you want to be fine. Don’t bother coming home. I’ll have your things packed and sent to Bucky’s. Along with the divorce papers.”

Tony hung up the phone. He still wouldn’t cry, that wasn’t who he was. Instead he walked over to his liquor cabinet. He hadn’t had a drink since he met Steve. Three years. This caused for one.

                                                                                                ****************************

 

Six months passed, Steve hadn’t returned to New York, in fact no one had heard from him since he broke up with Tony. Bucky was still there, working for SHIELD and in fact was Tony’s partner on missions when the other avengers weren’t available. The animosity that Tony held towards Bucky couldn’t be measured. By this time Tony moved on, not committing to relationships but instead hooking up with whomever he met at one of the functions that he attended. His latest conquest, the head of OsCorp, Harry Osborne was one that he could see himself with. Not only was Harry intelligent, but he was funny and endearing. The tabloids were completely lying when they talked about him. And the fact that he was handsome didn’t hurt.

“There’s a show in Madrid dealing with clean energy. I was wondering if you wanted to hop on one of the private jets and go.” Harry asked. Once again, for the fifth night in a row the two men had gone out. Tony actually invited Harry to spend the night with him.

Tony froze in the middle of what he was doing. According to Bucky, when the others asked Steve was still in Madrid. Bucky would fly out every once in a while to visit him.

“Perhaps another time. I can’t go to Madrid. My father’s hosting a show, the unveiling of a Stark Tower in Los Angeles and he wants me to go. But you go and when you return you can tell me all about it.”

Harry shrugged. “It would be more fun with you there.”

Tony kissed Harry on the lips. “Another time.”

                                                                                                            ***************************

 

 

The show in Madrid wasn’t what all that it was exploited to be. In fact many of the theories and developments that the scientist were demonstrating had already been done, by both Harry and Tony. So it was nothing new.  The show was to last for the weekend and since Harry decided to bow out the first night he had two days to explore Madrid. There were many places he wanted to go. One in fact was to see Liano. One of the top tailors in Spain. Tony’s birthday was approaching had he wanted to have something custom made for him. Perhaps something signify the different parts of Tony. The Genius, the Arc Reactor and the Iron Man.

“Thank you. I send the measurements and the designs in the morning.” Harry hung up the phone with Liano’s secretary. He was sitting in a small bistro, going over some paper work for a tower that he and Tony were developing. His name, alongside Tony Stark. It would be something magnificent.

“Yes. Stark and Osborne. That’s right. My assistant should have sent the documents over yesterday. No. Anthony Stark. Not Howard. This is his project.”

“Did you say Anthony Stark?” Harry hadn’t noticed that he was talking too loud and had drew the attention of a passerby. Harry placed his call on hold.

“Yes. Do you know him?” Harry asked. The gentleman took a seat in front of him. He was scrawny and was wearing a hat. Harry couldn’t see his face,

“We go back. Tell me. How is he? Is he okay? He isn’t drinking anymore is he?”

“He’s fine. He was drinking but that stopped the moment that we began dating. Who are you?”

“It doesn’t matter. As long as he is okay.”

The stranger began to get up but Harry gripped his arm, the motion caused the man to jerk and the hat that he was wearing fall away. Harry gasped. He knew the face. Just not the body.

“Captain Steve Rogers?”

Steve looked at him.  

“What happened to you?”

Steve sat back down. “How long do you have to hear the story?”

                                                                        **************************

 

Harry returned to New York with the new information in his mind. Somehow he had reverted back to his old self and he didn’t want Tony to know. So he broke up with him. Harry didn’t know what to do. This was the reason that he didn’t want to go to Madrid. But Harry believed that if he would have found out that Harry saw Steve then he would run to Madrid and ask for him back. Despite what his body looked like. Until he could get Tony to propose to him then he would keep this to himself.

                                                                        ******************************

 

“How was Madrid?” Tony asked the moment Harry walked through the doors of Stark Tower.

“It was fine. The lecture was about what we already released, just a dumbed down version of it so I spent the rest of the weekend sightseeing and shopping.”

“See anything interesting?”

Harry shook his head. “No. Nothing of importance. How about we go out tonight? If you’re not busy.”

“Actually I am. Avengers stuff tonight.”

“Oh. Well another night?”

Tony nodded. “I promise.”

                                                                                    ***********************************

 

  
 _Baby, tell me is this good for you?_  
Cause’ for me, it’s a dream come true  
I think about you, boy, day and night  
If this is wrong, I don’t care if I’m right  
  
Cause’ I know  
One things for certain  
Boy I’m not hurting’  
For inspiration  
And I feel  
When we’re together  
It could be forever and ever and ever  
  
I wanna be the ocean to your shore  
Bring you comfort, ever more  
I wanna be the only thing you need  
Give you the oxygen you breathe  
  
  
Is this as good as I think it is?  
Cause’ right now I’m so into this  
And there’s nothing more, that I would ever ask for  
Then to be with you  
Just to be with you  
  
  
Cause’ one things for certain  
Boy you’re not hurting’  
For inspiration  
And I feel  
That when we’re together  
It could be forever and ever and ever  
  
I wanna be the ocean to your shore  
Bring you comfort, ever more  
I wanna be the only thing you need  
Give you the oxygen you breathe  
  
What you give you will receive  
So baby, bring it all to me  
And I will warm you like the sun  
I always knew  
You were the one  
  
  
I wanna be the ocean to your shore  
Bring you comfort, ever more  
I wanna be the only thing you need  
  


“What are you listening to?”

Harry was sitting in Tony’s lab, the radio blaring. He didn’t hear Tony enter.

“Oh. It’s a song called Oxygen. It’s from an um, Disney channel movie.”

Tony tried to suppress the smile that was slowly forming on his face. “Disney movie? Really?”

“Don’t laugh. The soundtrack to that movie is really good.”

“Right. So. I have some time off. Want to hit up Reno and do some sightseeing?”

“Not Busy?”

“Nope. Shall we?”

                                                            ******************************************************8

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Harry didn’t feel any remorse as he watched Tony enjoy himself. Why should he? Steve left Tony. Even if he did revert back to his pre-serum body, Tony would have loved him no matter what. He didn’t trust him enough and now look. Tony is happy, happy as anyone had ever seen him in a long time and Harry wasn’t going to ruin that. He would keep this a secret. Plus there was no way that Steve was returning to New York any time soon. The moment that he told him that he was planning on it Harry had the man’s Passport stolen and put him on high alert. The great captain won’t be able to get out of that one. Not even with the help of SHIELD. Harry was more powerful.

“You alright Osborne?” Tony asked. They had just returned from Reno. Tony was still hyped and wandering around the tower looking for something to put his hands on and Harry sat idly by on the couch, watching his genius boyfriend.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just wondering how you have all this energy. I’m beat.”

“The makings. How about we hit up the town tonight? We could call Natasha and Clint and see if they want to come.”

“Or, we could spend the night in. just you and me. I can cook something…”

There was a blatant noise coming from Tony. Harry wasn’t the best of cooks.

“Or we could order out. We’ve been in Reno for two weeks. Let’s relax.”

“Okay. Okay we can do that.”

 

                                                                                                ***

The following week Harry wished something would have come up that would have required for him to take Tony out of town. This wasn’t what he needed at the moment. Director Fury had called the avengers in. At first Harry didn’t think much of it. He kissed Tony goodbye that morning, a smile as bright as the day on his face. By noon that day it soured. Captain Rogers was back. He had given in and returned to New York. Everything was ruined.

“Did he tell anyone why he left?” Harry asked. As if he didn’t know the answer.

“He only told Fury, who refuses to release that information. I tried talking to him about it, but he won’t return my calls.”

Tony had his phone in his hands, he continued to dial the cap’s number as Harry looked on. He wasn’t going to lie, he felt jealous. He didn’t like Tony trying to get in contact with the man.

“He doesn’t want to be bothered. He broke it off with you remember? He doesn’t want anything more to do with you.”

“I know that. But I want an answer. A clear answer. It’s obvious he wasn’t with Bucky. We all knew that the moment fury told us that Cap was back. And I had never seen them together. There was another reason that he left me. And I want to know why.”

                                                                                                                                ***

Harry didn’t let him go alone. Steve had moved back into the tower, he was just a few floors below Tony’s penthouse. His own loft decorated by Tony in Red, White and Blue. He opened the door seconds after they knocked. No sign that he ever reverted back to his pre-serum body.

“You lied to me Cap. You didn’t leave me for Bucky. What’s the real reason?”

Steve looked at Harry, who glanced down at his shoelaces. He knew that he didn’t tell him.

“Truth?” Steve asked.

“Truth.” Tony repeated.

“How much time you got?”


	3. Chapter 3

“So I didn’t leave you for Bucky.” Steve said slowly. He eyed Tony. He missed him more than anything in the world and leaving him was the worst mistake of his life. Harry was sitting near him, holding onto Tony’s hand and he felt a pang of jealousy. He had no reason to. It was his fault and if Tony moved on in the interim, who was he to judge?

“Yeah. I got that much. So where the hell where you Cap? And why did you leave?” Tony asked. His eyes taking in Steve. The man he missed so much. The man he loved.

“I…Somehow I reverted back to my pre-serum self. And I was scared Tony. So I left, went somewhere far away.”

“Scared of what Cap?”

“The way I looked. I was that ninety Pound weakling again that used to get beat up every day. I had asthma again, I was scrawny, barely able to stand on my own two feet without help. I wasn’t someone worthy of you. And I thought I was going to be stuck that way.”

“I love you no matter what you look like. You know that.”  

Steve chuckled. “Yeah. That’s what your father said as well.”

Both Tony and Harry watched him carefully. “What did you say?” Tony asked.

“Right. I never told you. Your father. Howard and I…after the serum he and I were together. Like that and he told me that he loved me and I thought it was true. Shortly after we defeated HYDRA there was a short glitch that was quickly fixed. I reverted back to my old self and I thought Howard would still love me. He told me flat out that he didn’t. Not while I was like that. And that’s why I thought Tony…I couldn’t go through that again.”

Tony pulled away from Harry, much to his dismay and grabbed a hold of Steve’s hand.

“I’m not Howard. I’m not that shallow. I love you no matter what you look like. If you would have just told me I could have showed you.”

Steve looked at Harry and then back to Tony. “Too late now.”

                                                                            

_

 

“What did he say?” Bucky had come over shortly after Tony and Harry left.

“He said he was fine with it. Would have been. I was stupid to think that he was anything like Howard. And now it’s too late. He’s moved on. And I guess I have to do the same thing.”

Bucky smiled. “Well, I wondered how long it was going to take for you to say that. You know how much I disliked Tony but I wouldn’t wish this on anyone, but I have been waiting for this. Dates, tonight you and me. I’m dating this wonderful woman and she needs a date for her friend. A guy by the name of Bobby Drake. You’ll like him.”

                                                                  

_

 

It didn’t take long for Steve to get back in the groove of things. He rejoined the Avengers, everyone welcoming him back with open arms. And just like it of Fury, He was partnered back with Tony. Much to Steve’s dismay.

“About earlier. Steve just know that if I wasn’t with Harry…”

“I know.”

“So I was thinking, tonight. Do you want to come over? I mean all of the Avengers and have a sort of welcome back party?”

“Sorry. Can’t. Buck set me up on a date.”

“He wastes no time does he. I knew he never liked me but come on.”

“In all fairness. You have Harry. And he thought, well I was gone long enough. We’re not together anymore.”

“I know. And I’m sorry.”

“Don’t. This one was on me. I was…I thought that you were just like your father. It’s my mistake and I have to deal with that.”

                                                                            

_

**“** Bobby Drake. Captain Steve Rogers.” Bucky introduced. “And if you gents don’t mind, Rogue is beckoning me.”

Bucky left, leaving the two of them alone.

“Well Cap. I’ve heard so much about you. And I can say we have one thing in common.” Bobby looked around to make sure no one was watching before a Frozen Rose dropped into Steve’s water.

“Ice Powers?”

“Yup. And now I realize that was a horrible joke.”

“No. it was fine. At least someone understands where I’m coming from. All those years in ice. And you can produce it.”

There was silence before the two burst out laughing.

“This isn’t really my type of scene.” Steve said. “How about we go somewhere else? And leave Bucky and Rogue to themselves? There’s a burger place not too far from here.”

“Sounds good to me.”

 

__

 

 

 

 

**_I said oh my, what a marvelous tune._ **

**_It was the best night, never would forget_ **

**_How he moved. The whole place was dressed to the nines._ **

**_And we were dancing, dancing like we’re made of starlight._ **

**_I met Bobby on the boardwalk summer of 45’_ **

****

 

 

Four weeks. They have been seeing each other for four weeks and though it’s different than what he had with Tony, Steve is happy with Bobby.

“It’s just dinner.” Tony explained. They were on a trip back from Bolivia where some smugglers were using Panda bears. Steve thought it was cute and Tony wished they would have given the mission to either Natasha or Bruce or even Thor.

“It’s at your place.”

“Look. We’re friends. What’s the harm in friends having dinner?”

“You want to interrogate him.”

“So? I need to check him out, and not from what I couldn’t get in his files. They were sealed shut. I couldn’t touch them. And I just want to know what he’s hiding and if he’s a threat to you. I still care so much for you Steve. You know that.”

Steve smiled. “I know. And I still care for you. And if you really need to check him out, what time do you want us over there?”

 

_

 

 

It wasn’t awkward. Not at all. Steve sat near Tony who was sitting at the head of the table and Harry, who had shown up unannounced sat on his other side. Bobby sat next to Steve.

“This is fantastic Tony. I didn’t know you could cook.” Steve complemented as he took another bite of the Autumn Chicken that was laid out in front of him.

“If I recall, Tony can’t.” Harry added. He took a bite and smirked. “Aunt May. You went to Peter’s Aunt May didn’t you?”

Tony stared at him and smiled. “I can’t help it if the woman still has a crush on my father and does anything to help me out.”

“Aunt May?” Steve inquired looking between the two. It was someone that they knew, and Steve didn’t. He felt out. He and Tony used to be that couple.

“Yes. She’s um, the aunt of my best friend Peter. She had us over for dinner a couple of times and fell for Tony.”

“She’s the nicest person. So sweet. I’m doing anything I can to help her out when she needs it. Though she doesn’t know that.”

“Oh.” Steve looked down, it wasn’t missed by Tony and he felt horrible.

“So Bobby Drake. Ex-Student at Charles Xavier School for the gifted, and current member of the X-men. These are impressive.” Tony spoke looking at his tablet. “You can produce ice? And you’re with Cap. The irony in that.”

“Yeah. “

“You seem like a nice guy.”

“I am.”

“Then the question remains. Do you know what I do to people who hurt my friends?”

Bobby nodded. He knew not to cross Tony Stark.

“Great. Dessert?”

 

                                                                            

_

 

 

‘’He seems nice.” Tony said softly. He and Steve were in the kitchen, preparing the dessert that once again Aunt May had fixed for Tony.

“You did a background check on him.” Steve stated.

“Of course. Only the best for you cap. I’ve told you that.”

“You really like him?” Steve’s voice was low. He liked Bobby but he was still in love with Tony.

“He’s no me. But if he makes you happy then I can’t interfere with that.”

Tony left out the kitchen, leaving Steve there alone.

 

_

 

“Well, Tony adores you. That’s a good thing.” Steve smiled as he walked Bobby home.

“Good to know I’m good enough for the ex. He cares a lot about you still.”

“He loved me. And he still does. I just wished I had known that.”

“You didn’t know. You thought that he was just like his father. You thought that if he would have saw you like that he would have left you.”

Steve sighed. “I should have trusted what we had. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be talking to you about this. It must be weird.”

“It’s fine. I know what it’s like. When I first found out about my powers, there was this guy I was seeing, His name was Scott Summers. I thought that he would label me a freak if I told him about it and so I ran away. By the time I returned I learned that he was just like me, a mutant. But by that time he had moved on with a guy named Logan. So I get it. I do Steve.”

“Thanks.”

 

_

 

**Well, it seems to me that the best relationships- the ones that last-are frequently the ones that are rooted in friendship. You know, one day you look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flicked somewhere. And the person who was just a friend is…suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with.**

**Gillian Anderson**

 

 

More and more of Steve’s dates with Bobby turned into double dates. His idea, not Tony’s. Steve thought that he could do this. Though that he could be away from him. But he can’t. He loves him and it hurts not to be with him. And he wasn’t the only one who noticed. Harry Osborn did not like it.

“I don’t know what you’re playing at, but Tony has moved on and I thought you had to.” Harry cornered Steve while they were all at Cony Island. Bobby and Tony had gone to ride a roller coaster, one that Harry and Steve opted out of.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Steve said.

“All these double dates. It’s your way of being with him. I won’t have it. He’s moved on from you. He’s over you.”

“Tony and I are friends. Nothing more. We hang out. Is that so bad?”

Harry glared at him. “You have other friends. Bucky. You never hang out with him. And it is bad enough Fury has you and him as partners again.”

“Tony and I like each other’s company. We have history. A lot more than he has with you.”

“Yeah. I know. That was in the past. This is the future. I’m his future. You’re his past. Move on Steve. It’s kind of pathetic to lust after someone that doesn’t want you.”

Steve kept his cool. He knew the truth. Tony still loved him, told him that if he wasn’t with Harry then they would be together. And he wanted to tell him that. He kept his mouth shut.

“You’re right. It’s stupid to go after someone that will never return my feelings.”

“Hey.” Tony’s voice broke through the veil that was between them. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing. “ Harry responded. “I was thinking how about we leave early? Let the two lovebirds be alone and we go have some fun on our own?”

Steve looked away and Tony caught. It’s still awkward for him.

“Actually they just opened the Splicer again.”

Steve perked up. It was their ride. The first roller coaster that Tony convinced Steve to ride. It shut down for repairs, now it’s open again.

“Steve doesn’t like Roller Coasters.” Bobby added. “I couldn’t get him on one if I tried.”

“If I remember correctly the Splicer was the first one I got him on. And he told me after that he loved them. Steve not riding one is…not normal.” Tony smiled. Steve smiled as well.

“Fine. But only because it’s the Splicer.” Steve said getting up and following Tony. Harry and Bobby stayed behind.

“We need to separate them.” Harry said.

“Why? They’re friends.”

“You’re not concerned about your boyfriend being around his ex-so much?”

“No. I’m not. Steve loves him. I get that. It’s a different love than the one for me and I know if I try to tell him not to be around Tony he’s going to hate me. I don’t want that. And you shouldn’t try to get in the way of it.”

Harry snorted. “When they stop spending hours on the phone then I will. Other than that, I want your boyfriend to stay away from Tony. I don’t care what you have to do to make it happen. Do it. Or else I will.”

 

_

 

“I can’t believe you don’t go on roller coasters anymore.” Tony smiled as they got off the splicer. “I didn’t believe Bobby when he said it.”

“It was our thing. And I don’t know. I didn’t feel comfortable doing that with anyone else.” Steve admitted. And Tony froze.

“Steve. You can’t give up something you love because it was something that we did.”

“You don’t get it do you Tony? I still love you. I like him. But I love you. And I want you back. I know that I can’t have you and it’s my fault. I don’t want to be with anyone else. I’d rather be alone Tony.”

“Steve. Don’t. You deserve so much. He can give that to you.”

“Not like you can. You know me better than anyone. You know what I like to eat my ice cream with, my favorite movie. My favorite thing to do in bed. I’ve never even kissed Bobby yet. I don’t want to. I want you. And only you.”

Steve pulled him into a kiss, knowing that he shouldn’t. It wasn’t right, but it felt okay.

 

_

 **In visions of the dark night**  
I have dreamed of joy departed  
but a waking dream of life and light   
hath left me broken-hearted.

 **Ah! What is not a dream by day**  
to him whose eyes are cast   
on things around him with a ray   
Turned back upon the past?

 **That holy dream - that holy dream,**  
While all the world were chiding,   
Hath cheered me as a lovely beam   
A lonely spirit guiding.

 **What though that light, thro' storm and night,**  
so trembled from afar  
what could there be more purely bright   
In Truth's day-star?

Edgar Allen Poe

 

Tony didn’t pull away from the kiss, if anything he pulled Steve closer to him, both of them completely aware of the eyes that were on them. Tony Stark and his ex, making out near the concession stand. There were flashes from a camera, it made it real. Tony pulled away.

“I am so sorry Tony. I didn’t mean to do that.”

“It’s okay. Really it is. I didn’t mind it but we should get back. I know they’re probably wondering where we ran off too.”

Tony began to walk, Steve following close behind him. The sentence still on his mind. ‘I didn’t mind it.’

“What did you mean? When you said that you didn’t mind it?” They were a short distance from Harry and Bobby when Tony stopped.

“What does it sound like it means Steve?”

“That you didn’t care that I kissed you.”

“And I don’t. I told you. Time and time again. You’re it for me. I care for Harry but I don’t love him. Not the way that I love you. So yeah. All of that, kissing me like that is fine with me.”

“Tony. We can’t.”

“I know but I want to. I know you would never do something like that and I can’t ask that of you but just know that I would. In a heartbeat. If you wanted to.”

-

The words echoed throughout the night. Steve laid in bed, it was an empty feeling. Sharing a bed with Tony had become normal and he couldn’t…The sense fading fast. He missed him. More than anything. And he wanted him back. Some part of him.

There was a knock at the door. Steve got up, it was nearing midnight. Who would be at the door at this time? He threw on a shirt and walked to the door.

“Harry. What are you doing here?”

“Simple Captain. Stay away from Tony.” He handed him a piece of paper.  It was a photo of them kissing at the amusement park. “I mean. Or there will be hell. He’s mine. He wants me. He wants to marry me. We have a future. And you’re not going to ruin it.”

“I’m not trying---“

“You’re not trying. I know. But it’s you. Steve. You’re all he talks about. He misses you more than anything and I can’t—I’m not going to lose him. So either you tell him that you can’t be friends anymore or you leave town. You have to do something cap. Or I will.”

 

__

 

 

 


End file.
